


Meet The Parents

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Incest, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Submission, Triggers, Violent Sex, it's horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Parvati's parents have never liked her boyfriend. He's about to very much justify that.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Original Character(s), Cormac McLaggen/Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil/Original Female Character(s), Parvati Patil/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, you probably don't want to read this. It's ROUGH. It's nasty. It's weird. Please mind the warnings. PLEASE. If you continue, you do so at your own very great peril. See y'all in hell.

When Parvati and Cormac had first got together, she had been so pleased. It certainly shut her parents up for a bit. "Why can't you be more like Padma? Padma has a proper job and a nice man." _Fuck Padma_. She had brought home _Cormac_. Tall, broad, built, handsome, posh. But they didn't like him. Things had been tense from the start. Whatever they said about Padma and her job, they liked having Parvati under their thumb. Cormac took her away on holidays and disagreed with their politics. They didn't like that. Bal, her father, was suspicious of him - probably jealous too, come to that. Cormac was everything he wasn't: Bal Patil was a full foot shorter than Cormac and somewhat overweight. He was also probably afraid that his wife, Parvati's mother, Manjusha (Mani) - who was younger than her husband, curvaceous and still quite good looking - was more attracted to Cormac than to himself. Not exactly something anyone would be surprised by. But Mani didn't like Cormac either. He took away her time with her precious daughter who, however much she criticised, she too was desperate to keep at home. 

It had been over a year, though, and tensions were still brewing. That was until they overflowed. Parvati was in the kitchen when she heard it kick off: Cormac's voice became raised, as did Bal's, then Mani joined in. By the time she entered, everyone was shouting. She wasn't even sure what it was about. She said as much. Bal, turning to her, said "I do not want him here, Parvati. You must end this. This... this boy is not good for you!"

"She'll make up her own fucking mind!" Retorted Cormac. 

"Honey!" Parvati began nervously. She had never seen her father so agitated. She placed her hand on Cormac's shoulder but he shrugged her off. "Please, let's all just calm down and be reasonable."

"Your father is right, bubby." It rankled with Parvati the way her parents infantilised her, using her childhood nicknames. She glared at her mother who had just spoken.

"Let's get out of here for a bit." Said Cormac.

"You'll stay here, both of you!" Bal came back at once.

Cormac towered over him and brought himself very close to Bal's face. "Listen, you think you're special. I get that. But you're just not." He leaned even closer to her father's face, his lips almost at Bal's ear. "You're not the only one she calls daddy." He breathed. 

"Honey!" Gasped Parvati, blushing, as her mother, who had not heard what had been said, gazed in confusion. 

Cormac grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of room. She was more used than she would like to this kind of behaviour. Cormac frequently got riled up by people who tried to challenge his authority. It was always worse when it involved her and she he always took it out on her - literally. The angry hate-fuckings she had recieved had frequently left her sore and, on one occasion, unable to walk in the coming days. This was one of the harshest she had had. They were barely in the room before he had her bent over the bed. "Please, baby," she moaned, "I'm out all day tomorrow. I'll be sore all day." 

"Shut up, slut," he growled as he undid his zip and pulled out his cock, hard, throbbing, and huge. That was the one attractive part of Cormac her parents had never known about: his 12-inch dick. It was more important to her than she liked to admit. Cormac flicked her skirt up and ripped her thong half-way down her legs. In spite of herself, the roughness was _hot_. She felt herself moisten. He stared down at her big, round, brown ass. A hand struck one cheek, forcing it to jiggle as she moaned in pain and, a little, enjoyment. She hadn't known before Cormac how well she responded to being dominated like this. He spread her fat cheeks wide, examining her tight, dark, puckered asshole and now wet pussy lips. His fingers worked their way down to her cunny and spread it, looking deep into her. She remembered the one time, about two months in, when she'd come to his place unshaven. When she had stripped for him, he'd looked at her hairy groin for a minute before standing, bending her over a table, and mercilessly brutalising her asshole for a full half-hour before cumming in her. Then he'd dropped her to the floor and said _Next time, shave your disgusting cunt._ Even though she'd hated herself for it, she had fucked herself silly thinking about it over the following few weeks. Now, he was gazing into her _perfectly_ shaved hole. He suddenly spat down the canal of her vagina. She gasped as the lubricating saliva dripped into her. Next moment, two of his fingers sank in and pushed the spit deeper. She moaned as he bent over her, breathing very close to her ear. Then she felt it: his cock was so close. Then it was _in_. Immediately rough. He pummelled in and out, harder and harder, unaware or, more likely, uncaring about her comfort. She yelled in mingled pain and delight as he rough-fucked her pussy for 10 minutes. It occurred to her - as his balls slapped her pussy for what felt like the millionth time - that her parents might be able to hear. 

"H-honey" she breathed, as he thrusted in again, "honey, what about - about Mum and Dad."

"For fuck's sake! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut, bitch? If you want it open so badly-!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the bed, she sank obediently to her knees - as she had so often before - on a level with his now soaking cock. He held her head in his hands and yanked her onto him, groaning in pleasure as he sank into her mouth. The first thrust was long and harsh, causing her to choke almost at once. The second was harder but she was more prepared, her gag reflex more relaxed. Cormac held her there, testing how much dick Parvati's throat could take. "You take it so well!" He slapped her face as her eyes began to water with the effort of keeping something so big down her throat. She could taste her own wetness and his precum deep in her mouth. Then he looked down at her, helpless, starting to gag on his member, and grinned. He pulled her off and looked down. That _look_ ; the cold, sexual burning in his eyes. She actually felt herself _drip_ onto the floor. "Shall we have some more fun, kitten?" When he called her that she knew she'd do anything he asked. The things he had done to her while calling her that... It wasn't voluntarily - he _had_ her. 

"Yes, please..." she moaned.

He slapped her again, and knocked his cock against her lips. "Yes _what,_ kitten" 

"Yes, Daddy," she gasped. Parvati saw his cock throb at the sound of the word and felt herself pulse with the thrill. The first time she had called him that it had produced incredible results. So confused, so thrilled, by the huge dick, the biggest she had ever had inside her, she had screamed _Put it in my bum, Daddy!_ In a moment of orgasmic overload, almost just to give her pussy a rest. He had obliged... The memory sent shivers up her spine. He slipped one shoulder of her top off and she knew the cue to undress. The top's removal revealed her big, round tits, just the same tone as her ass. She wriggled her skirt off while still on her knees and sat before him, as naked as she often was, with his dick in front of her face. 

"Get going, then." He ordered. She began servicing him with both hands, lips, and tongue. Twisting around the shaft with both fists while suckling on his head. Then she wanked him hard and fast with her hands while sucking his balls. "That's right... that's right, suck on your Daddy's big dick. You like that huh?" She nodded, "Get it back down that throat then, whore." She deeped him in one long effort and felt his hand grip her head from behind. "Yes..." he hissed. Suddenly, there was a sound from outside the closed door - footsteps! She tried to pull of Cormac's dick but his powerful grip kept her on it. She struggled, but he held her fast, "C'mon now, Parv..."

"Bubby?" Came the call of her father's voice...


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you?" Parvati whinnied in panic into the dick stuck in her throat as she listened to her father calling. 

"In here" called back Cormac, his voice dripping with anticipation. The door opened and Bal entered. By the time he registered that something was strange in the room, Cormac had his wand on the door and it snapped shut. "She's fucking good at this, Bal." Cormac said, gesturing at the naked Parvati, still sucking his cock. "Your girl has got quite a talent for whoring." 

"What the-" Bal began. He stared at his daughter, her eyes watering whether in distress or from choking one couldn't be sure, her fit, taught body absolutely nude and knelt servicing a huge penis. Bal didn't move. 

"Come over here - get a better look." Cormac beckoned him. Bal was still frozen. Cormac grimaced, "Get closer or I'll choke her to death on my dick!" Parvati stared up at her boyfriend, terrified of the sheer power radiating from him. Bal wobbled forward until he was so close he could probably smell his daughter's recent arousal. "Put your hand on your dad's dick, baby." Her eyes widened. "Go on..." said Cormac, threateningly. Her hand trembling, she reached up a hand and placed it on Bal's groin. He quivered at the contact. "Get it out, girl," Cormac told her. Her fingers unsteadily unzipped his trousers and pulled out a penis rather smaller than the one still in her mouth. "C'mon, baby, get him hard." Parvati began jerkily rubbing her father's cock. He looked down, horrified as, against his own will, he hardened. "There we go!" Said Cormac victoriously. "Blow me while you get your father nice and hard, kitten." She nodded, feeling herself soften to him... he was so good to her, mostly... treated her like a princess... she should please him. 

She began to bounce her head up and down on his big dick again while rubbing Bal's with her hand. Her mouth made obscene squelching, popping noises as her pace increased. Cormac stroked her hair as she serviced him. "There's a good little girl..." he crooned. "You've raised an incredible slut, Bal." He told the other man, who stood there, frozen in horror. "I fucked her cunt earlier - my _god_ was it tight! It's held up so well. I do her three or four times a day, minimum and she's still tight! Just good genes I guess... is Mani's pussy that good? Hey... call her in here! She could do with understanding how this is gonna work too." Bal stood there, dumbstruck, as his daughter jacked him off. "Go on!"

"Mani..." Quavered Bal, "Mani!" Mani called something indistinct back and then she was heard climbing the stairs. She entered just like her husband. As she turned into the room the door clicked shut and locked behind her.

"What is this?!" She shrieked as she saw them.

"Tell me, Mani," said Cormac, "has Bal ever made you take it up the ass? Your daughter takes it really fucking well and I was wondering how you do? You must've done it some time. Or maybe this one," she gestured at Bal, "was too much of a pussy to ask. With Parvati here I just _tell_ her and she does what she's supposed to. Watch: get up, kitten." Parvati shook to her feet. "Damn, look at her!" Cormac said to Bal and Mani as he looked Parvati over from long dark hair, cascading down her defined clavicle to her heavy tits, her flat stomach, her smooth, shining pussy, defined legs and small feet. "Turn around for me." Parvati did as she was told. "Bend over the bed for us, kitten." Her internal resistance subdued by the word, she pressed her face and her tits into the bed. "Spread your ass, baby" ordered Cormac, "wider!" She stretched it hard. They could all see the dark, tight hold she had revealed. Cormac turned away toward Bal as Parvati held herself open. "Bal, I want to fuck your daughter up the ass." Bal stood and just stared at him. "But, she's a disgusting slut and I can never be sure if she's put some other cock up there. I need you to clean her out - with your tongue, of course. As long as you're good and thorough, I won't beat her too badly." He slapped Parvati's exposed cheek. Bal still stood there, rooted to the spot. Cormac put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Do I have to make you?" He sounded almost disappointed. A savage kick to the knee sent Bal to the floor. A second later, Cormac had his hand on Bal's head and pressed it into the cleft of his daughter's exposed ass. "Get licking" he ordered, "and you," he pointed at Mani, still forcing her husband's head into Parvati's rear, "strip."

Quaking, Mani lifted off her dress, displaying dark lace underwear. "Very nice..." mused Cormac, "I can see where you get it from, kitten. Isn't that right, kitten?"

"Y-yes... Daddy" squealed Parvati, with her father's tongue in her ass, holding tight to the sheets.

"Enjoying that, are we kitten?" She nodded at him, drooling. His eyes came back to Mani who was watching her daughter in horror. "Prefer to be involved, Mani?" Asked Cormac, "Get the rest off." Shaking, transfixed by her daughter transformed into an abject sex animal, Mani removed her bra and her panties, revealing firmer, slightly smaller breasts than her daughter and a groin bearing a single line of pubic hair. She had less definition in her form than Parvati, a slight tummy, but was in excellent shape, Cormac thought. "Mmmhmmm..." he muttered as he took her in. "That'll do," he pulled Bal's head from his daughter's ass and Bal wretched, breathing hard. "Didn't like your girl's shithole?" Cormac asked, "Should've taught her to clean better I guess. Kitten," he said to Parvati, "come sit that nice polished ass on Daddy's big cock." Parvati straightened up. As Cormac reclined in the armchair, Parvati, still weak after her rimming, tottered towards him. Cormac spun her round easily and lifted her by her upper thighs. She wrapped one arm round his shoulder as he teased her ass with his erect dick. She moaned with the feeling of him. He eased her downwards, spearing her ever so slowly on his fat cock. 

"Ohhhh" moaned the girl as her passage slowly accepted its massive invader, "Oh yes, pleaaase, Daddy."

"That's right, kitten. You're being such a good girl! A bit further now." He beckoned Mani forward. Parvati's eyes fluttered as her nude mother stood before her sitting on her man's cock. "Kneel, you whore," spat Cormac. She did so, knowing there was no choice. "Suck my balls" he ordered. So she began - suckling on the scrotum of the man sodomising her daughter as he did so. Parvati began to drip and cream with the sensation. Her pussy exuded white and sticky juices onto her mother's face. Cormac massaged Parvati's tits, flicking her nipples. "Get over here," he said to Bal. Bal too, broken, came forward. "Look kitten!" Cormac said, in mock concern, twisting a nipple harshly, "your father's cock needs attention." Immediately, Parvati took Bal's dick in her hands, pulling him. The older man stood over his wife as his daughter began to wank his cock desperately, a much larger one lodged in her ass. Cormac began to bounce Parvati as she rubbed her dad off. "Do him harder," he told her, " _make_ him cum kitten, I want his cum all over you. Good girl!" Parvati was sweating profusely, and dripping juices, as she madly jacked Bal's dick, her Daddy's orders echoing in her head. Cormac slipped a hand out and down between Parvati's thighs. He found Mani's hair and yanked, pulling her face up off his balls and into her daughter's quivering, drenched cunt. He shook her there and Parvati screamed, pushing her father's penis harder. The man yelled in mingled sensation and horror as he came. 

"That's right kitten, blow his load right over those beautiful tits of yours." In turn, Cormac hit her hole harder, forcing himself balls deep into her, bouncing her whole body on his massive dick. "That's it, whore. Your whole body is going to cum for me kitten, going to cum with your mummy's face buried in your cunt. C'mon now..." She began to wail louder and louder and Cormac's thrusts became punctuated with growls and grunts until, with a great shout, he came in her. Thick, hot, sticky cum exploded from his cock rammed deep in her ass. It gushed out, squeezing between dick and hole, down his balls and all over Mani's face and shoulders. Just as Parvati began to shout in orgasm Cormac lifted her off him. Her scream of pleasure turned to anguish as she was denied. "Finish yourself off, slut" said Cormac unconcerned. At once, prostrate on the floor, Parvati began to finger herself, dipping one, two, three, four fingers into her sopping cunny. She scooped and thrust, her other hand madly rubbing her clit. "Look at her!" He said to the other two, "Look what you _raised!_ " Eventually, covered in cum and leaking it from her ass, Parvati's back arched and she squealed, orgasming on her hand. She lay, sweating and breathing hard, still gushing. "What do you say, kitten?" Asked Cormac.

"Th-thank you, Daddy," moaned Parvati. 

"There's a good girl," he replied. He put a hand on each of her parents shoulders. "You can decide between you which end to clean up each..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not a continuation sorry :((( I know - therapy :((( Merry Christmas?  
> -H


End file.
